


Story IX: I Walk the Line

by seerstella



Series: Eternalizing the Moon: Daisuke's Story [9]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Implied BabaNai, M/M, Memory Alteration, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puns and References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: In which Daisuke is not the one telling the story.(Penultimate installment of Eternalizing the Moon series)





	1. Ends Out for the Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.
> 
> A/N: As the summary said, this is the penultimate installment. I broke my own rules to make this, since this will not have Dai as the narrator. In exchange, I put everyone in. The titles are from Johnny Cash’s song 'I Walk the Line'.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the long wait. Between Stories VIII and IX, I got a full-time job that robs almost all of my time, and finishing this Story is a struggle. I am determined to finish this series, though.
> 
> This is also posted on July 23, 2019 as two-years anniversary of this series. Whoo!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A victim of an unusual vampire attack, Takki has to deal with his emotional issues as a result. Things do not change to the better when he has to face the consequences of the actions he did not realize he has committed.

.

.

.

_I keep my eyes open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_(Art by Tired-Yuusvwi)_

.

.

.

It began as a normal day for Takki, who had finished his project with satisfaction. He was even more elated when he found out that his project was a success and would produce a sequel in the near future. He would gladly join, of course. Not to mention that main couple who finally ‘got their mind made up’ (according to Baba-chan) and ‘finally, after all these years’ (according to Kei-chan).

“You helped it happen,” Kei-chan had said. “We kind of owe you now.”

Takki took that as a compliment.

To make a long story short, his day was good, but not perfect. What quelled his spirit was the fact that he had to face Basshi and Yun after he was finished. He was still a bit scared at them for some reason, but he knew well that he had to appreciate what they had done. If not for them, he’d still be roaming the streets right now.

“Excuse me, are you Takiguchi-san?”

The words stopped Takki. He was in the middle of preparing to go home, and his coat was half-open when he heard his name being called. “Indeed, it’s me. Is there anything I can do?”

The speaker, who was a man around early forties, bowed humbly at him. “My name is Inoue from the Police Department.”

It felt like someone had doused Takki with cold water.

* * *

The young man had brown hair. Almond-shaped eyes. Just like that kid.

_No! It_ **is** _that_ _kid! I’m hungry! I need to eat!_

Takki grabbed the man’s hand, making the smile disappear.

_Yes! It’s the traitor!_

“Hey, are you alright? What’s going on?”

**_YOU HAVE HIM IN YOUR HANDS!_ **

Takki opened his mouth and his tongue felt warm on his fangs. His mind was clouded.

**_I’M HUNGRY! HE’S THE TRAITOR! EAT!_ **

**_EAT!_ **

**_EAT!_ **

**_EAT!_ **

**_EAT_ ** _!_

 **_EA_ ** _T_ _!_

 **_E_ ** _AT!_

_EAT!_

_EAT!_

_EAT_

_EAt_

_Eat_

_eat_

_ea_

_e_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takki didn’t even hear the scream. He didn’t hear anything as his mind cleared itself.

* * *

“Are you alright?”

The first thing Takki saw when he arrived in the small café was Yun’s concerned expression. They couldn’t meet in the grooming house, but neither Yun nor Basshi were willing to move out just yet. So they had to settle in public places like this one, at least until either of those vampires rented a private karaoke room or something.

“I’m fine.”

Yun didn’t look convinced at all. “Should we pry or you want to spill on your own?” he asked, a slight grin on his lips after he finished his words.

“Don’t!” Takki exclaimed, preparing to jump away if Yun made his words to reality. “Don’t touch me!”

It took a few seconds before Yun burst out laughing. “I won’t, so you can calm down. But you’re not alright. Did something happen?”

Seeing no use of lying, Takki decided to tell the truth. “I met someone today. A cop. He didn’t ask much, but I have this feeling that he might know about…” He lowered his voice. “…what I’ve done. You know what.”

Yun understood immediately. “What did you tell him?”

“He had some low-quality CCTV pictures that showed someone like me around the places where they found the bodies.” The cold feeling that had haunted Takki was now back in full force. “I told him I couldn’t remember anything. He asked me where I was when that happened and I just said that I was home.”

“That’s a weak alibi.”

“Because I don’t have one,” Takki gritted out. “I _was_ the culprit.”

“I know that. Huh. This is bad.” Yun looked out the window, a slight frown on his brow. It was obvious that he was thinking what they needed to do. “Look, let’s wait for my friend to talk about this. He knows what we can do.”

* * *

“Lie low.” That was the first thing Basshi said when he finished listening to Takki’s story. He had arrived half an hour after they were settled in the café. “Act as if nothing happened. You can’t make anyone suspect you, and that also includes your fans and management.”

“I did my best and I think that officer didn’t want to cause a stir as well. Not until he’s sure that I was the one doing it.”

“Should we put your mind at ease?”

Yun eyed his companion. “Are you sure? What if he lets down his guard too much?”

“I don’t want to risk his urges. We might’ve solved the root of his problem but I’m not sure if they’re completely under control.”

“But that can make his mind pretty much blank for a few hours. Is that really necessary?”

“Yun-kun, what are we doing here now if not giving his mind some ease he deserves?”

Takki cut in. “Um, guys? I’m still here.”

Basshi grinned at him, while Yun shook his head. “Right. Since this softie won’t have me easing your mind, I’ll just do a simple check on you and we’ll see from there. Now, sleep.”

Takki did as soon as he heard the flick of the fingers, and woke up as soon as he heard it again. A glance at his watch reminded him that the process only took fifteen minutes. “So? Do I have a problem?”

“You’re a bit stressed, but that’s understandable,” Basshi began. Takki wondered how they did all those memory-alteration things. “We think it’s better if we don’t do anything and let you rest on your own. Urges are okay… nothing to worry about.”

“Be careful,” Yun added, sounding worried. “I suggest you to talk to someone else that can help, but for today, just go home and get some sleep.”

* * *

‘Someone who can help’ turned out to be Taiki Naito.

It was unintentional, at first. The sequel for _Takumi-kun_ had become a topic of discussion lately, and thus Takki found himself in a familiar environment, talking about new characters and people who most likely could—and _would_ —portray them.

“Takki-san!”

Takki didn’t remember him at first, but he finally did when the VD approached him.

_“Snap out of it, Takki-san!”_

“What are you doing here?” Naito’s question returned the young vampire to reality.

“Oh. There’s this talk about the sequel, so I will be here for a while.”

Naito grinned. “Nice.”

“And you? What are you doing here? Sensei’s interested in you playing a role?”

The grin fell, and Naito now looked puzzled. “I’m not sure yet, but I think they have set their eyes on Baba-chan. I also have my schedule to consider.”

It didn’t take long for Takki to remember him, and it made him smile. It’d been a while since they last work together, after all. “I’m curious on what they want him to play. I haven’t really heard about the new characters they want to have in the sequel, after all. And you? What role do you want to play?”

Naito leaned against the wall. Takki copied his actions. “I don’t know. I just read some lines for Takumi, but since Mao-kun will be back, I don’t think I’ll be taking that part. Baba-chan wants me in, but since he can’t come today, he’ll be here tomorrow. I cannot do the same, so here I am. When’s your meeting?”

“In an hour.”

“Wanna get outta here?”

* * *

They settled in an empty room. When Takki saw Naito’s expression after he sat down across the table, he was sure that the VD wanted to talk to him about something that wasn’t supposed to be known by anyone else.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Naito shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. Are _you_ okay? I mean… after all that.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Takki finally understood. “Yes. Those two did well and I’m recovering. I don’t know about you, but I owe it to them.” According to Minami, some VDs didn’t do well with vampires, especially the ones belonged to the community.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Basshi-san told me that this was because of a trigger; that something pushed you to… do what you did.” Takki had known the direction of this before Naito said the question out loud. “What happened, Takki-san?”

“I was attacked by a drunk vampire.”

“I know that!” Naito threw his hands to the air in frustration. “ _We_ all know that! But what I’m asking is if it had something to do with Mao-kun. Why did he get dragged to this?”

It felt like something was stripping Takki, baring his soul in front of the VD. “Can you keep this a secret? Not even to your fellow VDs?”

“Not even Dai-chan?”

“Especially _him_.” Despite their great chemistry in their first _Takumi-kun_ installment, Takki wasn’t really sure about the nature of their relationship. “He’s practically Mao-kun’s guardian at this point, but I don’t know how far they have become. I don’t want to cause trouble. Can you keep it silent for me?”

Naito was silent for a moment. “Alright, alright.”

* * *

_It was late at night. Takki had planned to go back home as soon as he was done, but something nagged in his mind, telling him not to. He realized that he had to do this, so he could have his project realized for the second time._

_He made his way in the bright corridor, knowing exactly where he was going. The security had pointed him the way just a few minutes earlier._

“Hamao-san? He’s still here. Late meetings, I think. Just go to the third floor and you might see him around. But Watanabe-san has gone home a few hours ago, in case he is the one you want to meet.”

 _Takki didn’t want to see the actor; he needed to see said actor’s_ assistant _. He had met the young man earlier today, and even though he hadn’t promised to see him again, he realized that he had forgotten to ask for his email. When he had got Hamao’s contact details, things would be much easier for him._

Maybe he can play Morita? The new director is planning to have an original character. _Takki wondered if the young man played Takumi instead._ That’ll be wonderful.

_He was approaching the nearest door when he heard footsteps. When he found the source of the sound, his heart almost burst in satisfaction. “Hamao-kun!”_

_Hamao stopped walking. He was alone and that was even better. “Yes?” he asked hesitantly, his eyes guarded._

_“Remember me? I’m Takiguchi who came earlier today. I was in Triple Zone’s last episode. I thought since I’m around, I might as well dropping by.”_

_“Yes… I guess,” Hamao replied, sounding unsure for some reason._

_Takki was confused._ Maybe he has a lot of things to take care of today, so he doesn’t remember me? We just met a few hours ago, after all. _“Well, can I walk you out? I have something I need to tell you.”_

_A smile crossed Hamao’s lips, one that looked so formal, as if he were talking to a superior. “Me? Not Dai-ch—I mean, Watanabe-san?”_

_Said slip of name was caught easily, leaving Takki wondering about how close these two could be. But he pushed that to the back of his mind, leaving the young man he wanted so desperately to talk to. “No. I need to talk to_ you _.”_

_Hamao stopped walking. Takki wondered since when he had been following him. “Alright. Is there anything I can do to help?”_

_“Would you join me?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I cannot promise you anything, but this will be a good experience for you.”_

_Hamao still looked as taken aback as he did a few minutes ago. “Excuse me? Have you talked to the management about this? Or at least to Watanabe-san? You two are friends, right?”_

_“Er… not really. We never really met until Triple Zone. But I played Tenimyu when Kei-chan was the captain.” Something popped in Takki’s mind. “Hey. Wait. We have met before. In that Halloween party. Remember that? Seto-kun and I taught you some acrobatic moves. The three of us came as vampires.”_

_“Really? I’m so sorry. That must’ve slipped my mind.”_

_“That’s fine. It’s been a while, after all.” Takki looked at him with hope in his eyes. “So? Do you want to take my offer? It’ll be wonderful, I promise.”_

_“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have to go home now, it’s getting late.”_

_With that, Hamao walked away, leaving Takki with immense disappointment._

* * *

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not.”

“I can see your lips twitching.”

Naito smiled, looking relieved that he could do so. “Fine. Despite what happened after that, it’s quite hilarious. You sounded like someone whose crush rejected him.”

“Shut up.” _This is why I don’t want to talk about this._

“Okay, okay. I just… I never thought the reason behind ‘why Mao-kun’ is that simple. You were sad, you went back home, and then you were attacked.” The amusement was gone in an instant. “I’m still sorry of what happened to you, Takki-san.”

“Yeah, me too,” Takki said bitterly. “But since I’m immortal now, I should make the most of it.”

“You are a young vampire,” Naito replied. “You still have a long way to go. The community would love a piece of you.”

Takki shrugged. “Since I’m out here, I’m basically an exiled vampire, right?”

“Yes. My— _our_ —ally to protect.” Naito sounded firm as he pulled something out from his jeans pocket. “That’s why I have to give you this.” It was a thin necklace with a small, circle stone pendant. “It’s not silver, but some people might think it is, so it’ll lessen the chance of them thinking you’re a vampire. Mao-kun used this when we went to save you, and he did a good job with it.”

“What did he do?”

Naito pointed at the pendant. “It might not look like it, but you can press the middle of the pendant. It’s an emergency call for us VDs, so you can use it when you’re in danger to alert us.” He cleared his throat. “Well, to _me_ , at least, since this one is connected to mine, but I can inform the others just as quickly.”

Takki smiled. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Naito grinned and Takki was tempted to beg Sensei to get him a role _somewhere_. “Glad to have more allies in our hands.”

* * *

Inoue cornered Takki a few weeks afterwards, when he was least expecting it. The young vampire tried to escape, but he was stopped by a friendly smile. “Good evening, Takki-san,” he greeted, bowing. “May I have a bit of your time?”

Takki didn’t want to cause a scene since there were people nearby who were chatting amongst themselves in the rehearsal venue, but he didn’t want to be alone either. “Can we talk somewhere else? I’m sorry, but I’m famished,” he said smoothly.

It took Inoue a while to answer, and it was obvious that he wanted to object, but eventually he nodded. “Lead the way, Takki-san.”

As Takki walked ahead of him, he grabbed the pendant beneath his shirt and pressed the middle.

* * *

Inoue didn’t talk much when Takki was eating. He didn’t eat either; he only ordered a glass of water and watched the actor as he had his dinner. After a while of silence, he decided to open the conversation.

“What is it that you want to talk about, Inoue-san?”

“I don’t think it is okay to spread the word in such a public place.”

“Why not?” Takki asked.

“I have gotten the evidence that supports my theory about you.”

Takki gulped, as subtly as he could. “And what will that be?”

“We have the CCTV pictures cleared and they showed your face. You were hovering over those… people. All of them.” He paused, but Takki was too shocked to reply. “I can easily arrest you and hand those evidence to the court. Would you like that, Takki-san? No?”

“What… what do you want?” _Why don’t you arrest me right away if that’s the case_ left unsaid.

Inoue grinned triumphantly and Takki knew he had done something _fatal_. “So, you don’t object to my accusation.”

Takki chose to keep his mouth shut. He couldn’t say anything, after all, and he had a feeling that the policeman was going to continue.

He did. “However, Takki-san, I have a proposition. If you do it for me, I assure you that you won’t hear anything about this anymore. Not even from my fellow cops. I’ll destroy those photos. What do you think? I just need you to do this and all will be okay.”

Before Takki had the chance to answer, Inoue blinked and his eyes turned red.

 _Oh, shit_.

“Bring me those two mind-alteration guys.”

* * *

Takki knew he had to act fast. After the shock had worn off, he decided to play along.

“I know where they’re staying,” he finally said— _lied_ —as he put down his chopsticks. His appetite had gone with the wind and he was trying his best to calm down. Fast heartbeat and quivering tone wouldn’t do. He was an actor, after all. “I can take you to them.”

Something resembled greed shone in Inoue’s eyes. “What are we waiting for?”

“Let me wash up first.” Takki stood and headed to the toilet as quickly as possible, not leaving any room for answer. Much to his surprise, Inoue followed him with a smile on his face. Now that Takki had known his true motive, the smile was sickening. “I-I thought you’re going to wait outside.”

“What? I also want to wash my hands.” Inoue’s voice dropped to a whisper. “And I’d like to keep you under supervision right now.”

“Fine. Do what you want.”

Takki wasn’t as brave as his own words. He washed his hands and walked out, Inoue close to his heels. “I won’t hurt you,” he said. “I just want to make amends with those two.”

“What did they do?”

“Nothing that you need to know.”

Takki stopped walking. They were now in an alley—a ‘small crack’ between buildings was more fitting to call it—that led to somewhere that Takki didn’t even know. It was dark, narrow, and very quiet. He stopped walking and turned to the older vampire. “Why? You won’t hurt them, right?”

“We’ll see about that.”

There was a rustling voice and, as fast as a lightning, Inoue fell on his front, blood pooling from the slash cut on his neck. Takki staggered backwards, trying to control himself over the sudden scent of blood, almost landing on his back in the process.

“Took you long enough!” he exclaimed when he was far enough from the dead body.

Naito lifted his eyebrows as he followed him, one of his gloved hands still holding the bloody knife. “I can’t just attack him in a restaurant full of people, can I?” he asked dryly, taking a black cloth from his pocket and wiping the blade with it. “I’m glad you decided to bring him here.”

“I don’t know you’ve been following me.”

“For real?”

Takki nodded. “I brought him here because I was planning to run.”

“That’s not a smart move.”

“I know.”

“Whatever. Well, I was eating near the door, three tables away from yours. Seriously, you need to sharpen your senses. I’m just a VD but I know he is one of your kind almost right away,” Naito admonished, but then smirked. “It’ll take time, but I’m glad you’re okay.”

Takki smiled weakly. “Thanks, Naito-kun.”

The VD stopped walking and Takki followed suit. “Just… don’t tell Baba-chan.”

“Why?”

The atmosphere suddenly turned serious. “Just don’t. He won’t be happy if he knows that I killed again.”

“…I see. You have your deal.”

Naito turned to him. “Thanks.”

They resumed their walk, and Takki let Naito led him to his house. He needed a company today, at least until morning. He also watched as the VD made a small bonfire in his backyard and threw Inoue’s wallet into it. Takki wondered how he took it _and_ slit that vampire’s throat at the same time.

Two days later, Detective Inoue’s death was ruled as a robbery gone bad and Takki’s case was never brought up again.

* * *

“So, you’re telling me that he’s looking for you two because you kicked him out?”

Basshi repositioned his glasses. “You can say that. Inoue… well back that that wasn’t his name… caused quite a commotion. He was a handful, to say the least.”

“Us vampires in the grooming house have our own stash of blood from the donors,” Yun added. “He stole from others and when we confronted him about it, he threatened to spill our real existence to the kids in the house. So, we talked to Shinjiro-san and he kicked him out. What a mess.”

“He does know that we were the ones behind his banishment, though. Maybe because Shinjiro-san died, he decided to try his luck. Now, enough about this. We don’t have much time left, you know, and I don’t want someone to walk in when we’re doing what we’re supposed to do.”

“Put on some relaxing songs, then. Takki-san, how do you feel?”

“As usual. No weird urges or anything.”

Yun eyed him with concern. “You sure about this?”

“Of course he’s certain, Yun-kun, or we wouldn’t be here right now,” Basshi rebutted not far from him, where he was looking for a slow song to choose. “He wouldn’t go as far as renting this karaoke room just to chat with us.”

“Hush.” Yun threw his companion an exasperated look before returning to Takki. “Just lie down and let us handle this. You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Close your eyes. Play the song, please.”

The song chosen was supposed to have lyrics, but since nobody was singing, only the sounds from the piano filled the room. Takki obliged and fell asleep almost immediately. He didn’t even have the chance to hear the chorus.

* * *

When he woke up, the song was different. He didn’t recognize this one. Yun and Basshi were still there, their hands gripping microphones, which irritated Takki.

“How on earth did I fall asleep when you guys are having fun?!” he protested.

Yun laughed and handed him another microphone. “You must’ve been exhausted,” he said. “I heard a cop named Inoue was found dead. Some robber killed him because they wanted his money or something. Wasn’t he the one that came to you that one time?”

Takki lifted his eyebrows. He didn’t know that. There was someone that _indeed_ came to him with similar name, but he couldn’t recall anything important. Not even a face belonged to the authorities. “I don’t know.”

“Why should we talk about things like that in a karaoke room?!” Basshi protested before anyone else could speak. He threw the remote control to the youngest vampire in the room. “Go ahead. Pick a song.”

Takki did and they sang together. They had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Reviews are much appreciated! ^^
> 
> Btw, the original Eternal Moon was updated in FFN yesterday. Don't forget to read it too ;)


	2. Night is Dark, Day is Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born with a drop of vampire's blood, Naito is a sheer brutality masked by physical innocence. Touch his friends and he shall hunt you down until the end of time.
> 
> Inheriting his ancestor's life, Ryouma juggles between his friendship to a vampire and his past. Things do not change for the better as he is involved with a vampire hunter with enough hatred to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turns out kinda different than I planned, which is a storytelling kind of thing (with a circular flow?) instead of a normal storyline that I used to make, but enjoy nonetheless!

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_(Art by awqpie)_

.

.

.

Naito was jealous.

It was silly, actually, the thought. If two years ago someone came to him and say that he’d be jealous of Baba-chan’s _previous_ life, one that he just found out of, he’d laugh out loud and fight whoever was saying that bullshit.

But he did.

He didn’t know why.

“Naito-kun, you okay?”

Baba-chan’s voice filled the room as he stepped out from the showers. He sounded somber, which was weird on him. It took Naito a while to realize that Baba-chan had asked him the very same question several times, and that he had stood there with his hair damp and a towel around his waist for a few minutes.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“No, you don’t.” The tone became even more somber, if that was possible. “There’s something bothering you. Don’t start thinking about stupid things.”

Naito rolled his eyes, pushing his usual bloody thoughts to the farthest side of his mind. He watched as Baba-chan opened the cupboard—he had emptied a slot in there just for the other’s clothes, which were increasing in amount—and didn’t say a word as the other VD wore a pair of pajamas. Why he liked to take a bath late at night was beyond him.

It was when Baba-chan joined him on the bed that he began to talk. “Baba-chan, tell me about how you found out Dai-chan is a vampire.”

Baba-chan snorted, but he looked amused. “Again? Have you heard of it before?”

“No, I haven’t.” It was a lie, but Naito didn’t mind listening to retellings. “Please?”

“Fine.”

* * *

There was something Ryouma would never tell his best friend, which was funny because it was about him.

Well, mostly.

The first time Ryouma saw Daisuke Watanabe, he’d known that guy was a vampire. The same went to Keisuke Minami, back then in the underground bar. The ‘guess your birthday’ thing was just a joke he liked to play because he didn’t want anyone to know he had said ability. If he had to be honest with himself, this skill wasn’t much of a pride.

Back then, when he first met his vampire best friend, he was in a predicament.

He couldn’t really say that he was running away from home. He just became a scout in the local entertainment industry, and it costed him a long time away from home. Growing up in the family of VDs, he was an anomaly; he didn’t show any indication of being one, and thus he acted as if the stories of those bloodsuckers were constantly told myths.

Until he met Dai-chan.

Ryouma didn’t think much when he saw that man who, despite his aging appearance, was an architecture student in a fine arts school from another prefecture. They accidentally met in front of the fragrance section of the department store. The guy was addicted to perfumes, and Ryouma ocassionally saw him spending a long time in the section.

The first instinct Ryouma had was to scout him. On first glance, Dai-chan looked like he could make some money by being a model and his management would be delighted to have him. So, after spying at the man for a few days, he made a decision.

He would befriend this man even if it killed him. After all, friends are easier to scout.

* * *

“But why Dai-chan ended up in a different management?” Naito asked, rolling on the bed so he could face Baba-chan properly. The other VD looked at him as he repositioned his seat on the mattress. Now with his legs straightened, he looked much more comfortable.

“Wait, let me remember a bit.”

Naito did, as patiently as possible. After all, he was the one who drove him to that condition.

* * *

Dai-chan didn’t fall for the approach. He handled Ryouma’s proposition politely, but it was obvious that he didn’t want to sign for his management. However, Ryouma didn’t give up. Call him weird, but there was something that made him not to. They met several times in the fragrance section, and one time ended up in the nearby bar. Ryouma lapped it all up and realized that he enjoyed the other’s company. The conversation spread out and became more personal than just a proposal to join an entertainment industry.

In the end, they became friends. Maybe that was why the fact that Dai-chan was scouted by another management didn’t hurt that much back then.

But other than normal chit-chatting, there was something Ryouma enjoyed to do to him.

“When’s your birthday, Dai-chan? I want to bring you some cake.”

It was a question Dai-chan never answered, and Ryouma just _knew_.

* * *

“Since when did you actually start asking everyone’s birthdays?”

“Since forever. And not to everyone,” Baba-chan replied. “Just the ones I think is a vampire.”

Naito propped himself on a pillow. “How do you know which one is a vampire and which one isn’t?”

Baba-chan didn’t reply until a few minutes later. “I guess it’s an intuition? I don’t really know _exactly_ how. If you put me in a crowded place with few vampires around, I can identify them.”

“But how on earth didn’t you recognize _me_?”

This time, Baba-chan looked amused. “You should’ve asked yourself that.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault that you almost killed me when we were on stage!”

* * *

Naito always liked to be on stage. He had begun acting since he was a kid, and thought so much of it that he wanted to continue when he had finished his education. It offered him distraction of what he was going through and his vengeful nature.

Hyoutei B was something else entirely.

He knew he should have let his hatred go when he found the group, like what he promised himself, but things weren't that easy.

Hyoutei B was a cover for a small, underground, VD group of vampire hunters.

Finding one—that would _gladly_ hunt down any vampire responsible over smallest mishap—actually never crossed Naito’s mind, but it happened anyway. Princess—calling Kei that was an absolute delight—was a valuable treasure for him, as he had gained access to every grooming house in the country. It was thanks to Yuki-san, who had briefly joined them on stage as the snobbish rich Hyoutei captain.

The knowledge was proved useful, especially in times like Takki’s rescue plan.

When they had discovered each other’s secret identity—that Hyoutei B auditioned together because they heard there were vampires on the tennis stage—Naito felt safe and calmer. This way, he knew he (finally) had people he could count on to and friends he could call whenever he needed help.

Now, his world is steady.

But it was bound to change soon.

* * *

A laugh cut off Naito’s monologue. “I still remember that day,” Baba-chan said, still chuckling.

“You do?”

“Of course. I didn’t do it on purpose, but I’m glad I managed to throw you off-balance.”

Naito huffed, but he was relieved that Baba-chan still remembered that part. _This means they did their job right_ , the younger VD thought, somewhat bitterly. “You literally almost did that to me, you know,” he replied.

Baba-chan hit him with a pillow and laughed. Naito liked the sound of it. He always did.

* * *

Naito prided his senses. His skill. His weapons. Anything he had to destroy the community that almost destroyed his life was something worth gloating for.

But then there was someone who managed to screw things up.

At first, Naito didn’t pay attention to him. He belonged to the rival school, after all, someone who was supposed to be Hyoutei’s biggest enemy. Also, Jirou Akutagawa, the role he was assigned in, slept too much to care.

Baba-chan, playing the stoic Seigaku captain Kunimitsu Tezuka, was tall and so thin Naito sometimes wondered if he ever ate. His cheekbones were his main facial point; something that was easily recognized from him. His hair was styled differently than his predecessor Keisuke Minami, looking much closer to the original version of the character.

Naito merely spared him a glance. It stayed that way until a certain scene.

Jirou was supposed to make Tezuka laugh. Naito liked that; not everyone could break that stone wall of Seigaku. He was supposed to mock his old man behavior, making him somewhat realize that he was merely a ninth grade student.

“It seems that I’ll play against a high school student!”

Baba-chan’s face wasn’t too far from his. Naito mocked him by using English words and grinned and all that. When Tezuka showed any indication of amusement, Jirou felt some kind of satisfaction. _Hooray!_

But that didn’t last long.

Baba-chan’s eyes turned red as they stared at each other.

It was a flash, but Naito knew what he had seen.

If Masa didn’t call Jirou’s name in his authoritative Atobe role, Naito would’ve frozen on the spot. He was confused and speechless, but his quick mind took over and resumed the role as fast as he could, and Jirou ran back to Hyoutei’s bleachers, pulling Hiyoshi’s pants and making the audience laugh even further.

But his mind was elsewhere. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

“I still feel triumphant over that.”

“Who the hell say the word _triumphant_ these days? You sound like an old man.” It was Naito’s turn to hit him with a pillow.

“Isn’t Tezuka an old man in a kid’s body?”

“Whatever, Baba-chan. You almost gave me a heart attack right on the spot.”

“And you almost did the same when you jumped on me.”

“I was shocked, okay? I thought you’ve known you’re a VD!”

* * *

If there was someone waiting for Ryouma after the performance was done, he was sure as hell it wouldn’t be Taiki Naito. They weren’t _that_ close; he was merely a fellow actor that had the role in the tennis musical. Ryouma was Tezuka and Naito-kun was Jirou and that was that.

But the brunet was the one hanging out around Seigaku’s changing room when almost all the actors have gone to the parking lot, including his own Hyoutei team, where the buses were ready to take them back to the hotel.

“Naito-kun? What are you doing here?” It was asked out of confusion.

“You didn’t leave any sleeping pills in here, right?” Aki teased as he folded his Kaido signature green bandana. “Hyoutei guys keep telling me that.”

The remark was ignored. “Baba-chan, can I talk to you?”

Ryouma nodded. He excused himself from the remaining teammates of his before following the other to the empty side of the backstage. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No, I just want to ask you something.”

Before Ryouma could speak, he was pushed against the wall. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Naito-kun said, but didn’t show any indication of getting away from him. He blinked and his eyes turned red. “You’re one of us.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ryouma pushed him off. “Don’t scare me like that. It’s not funny.”

“But—”

Ryouma felt bad at the shock on the other’s face, but misinterpreted it. “I’m sorry for pushing you like that, Naito-kun. What is it that you want to talk about?”

Naito-kun stepped forward, and Ryouma braced himself in case he was going to be pushed again. “No, I won’t push you. But… do you know what a VD is?”

The question made Ryouma froze on his spot. Of course he knew what that meant, but as understanding dawned on him, it just _clicked_. “Wait. You got those red eyes! You’re one, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am!” Naito-kun exclaimed, sounding exasperated, and turned his eyes red. Ryouma watched the change in fascination. “And so are you!”

“What? You’re stupid! I am not!” Not wanting to deal with the situation any longer, Ryouma turned and headed towards the door. “Now we should get back or they’ll send a search party—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Naito-kun had launched himself at him. Ryouma sensed the attack, turned back at him and in a flash, the Hyoutei actor was sprawled on the floor a few feet away from him. It took Ryouma a few seconds to realize that he had thrown him as if he were made of feather.

“Don’t you dare doing that again!”

“Look at the mirror, Baba-chan!” Naito-kun shouted from his spot on the floor. “Just do it!”

Ryouma looked at the mirror on his left, which was often used by his fellow actors to check their last appearance right before they entered the stage to perform. The sight that welcomed him was shocking.

He had red eyes.

* * *

“Even though I came from a family of VDs, nobody really cares about me.”

Naito rolled on the bed. Now he was lying on his stomach as he stared at Baba-chan. “Because you showed no indication of being one?”

“Yes. You’re the first person who saw it.”

“No wonder we had a rough start. But, according to Dai-chan’s painting, aren’t you the one that look like his rescuer the most?”

“Yes, I’m a spitting image of him.” Baba-chan scratched his head. “It’s odd. I remember the painting, but I don’t remember anything else.”

“Really? Maybe it’s just a coincidence. That you two look alike, I mean.”

“It’s too weird to be a coincidence, actually. Maybe I’m a reincarnation or something?”

Naito let out a nervous laugh. “Do try to summon some memory,” he suggested. “If you are really a reincarnation, you’ll have complete recollection.”

Baba-chan was silent for a while. “I think I remember something.”

* * *

Ryouma remembered sitting in an unfamiliar room of an unfamiliar house. He had the sense that he lived there, but at the same time, he knew it wasn’t his. He knew the rooms, but he felt weird if he went into every one of them. He felt as if he were in someone else’s body, most probably the owner of the house’s.

It was nighttime. He was sleeping next to—

_Next to—_

_Who?_ He couldn’t remember, even though he had tried hard enough.

_With whom am I sleeping? Yes, I must’ve been a reincarnation or I wouldn’t have the memory this detailed. But why can’t I remember something as big as this? Why—_

A loud knock interrupted his musings. He hurriedly stood and opened the door. A man was there, his expression a mixture between exhaustion and relief.

“Chief! The child has been found!”

Ryouma needed a while to realize that he was the Chief and the man was talking to him. Memories suddenly flooded his mind, making him stagger backwards in surprise.

“Chief? Are you okay?”

“Please wait. I need…” _I need to sit down_.

It took Ryouma a while for his head to stop spinning. When he had calmed down, he gestured for the man to help him stand.

“Take me to him.”

It didn’t take long for them to reach the house nearest to the forest. Ryouma’s other memory recognized the child who was the center of attention. He was obviously pale, tired, and his clothes had small rips from unforgiving branches, but he was unharmed. That was the most important thing.

“He has told us everything.” It was the first thing Ryouma heard. It was spoken by a woman, obviously the child’s mother. She scurried over to them, carrying the boy in her arms. Her eyes were red, obviously from crying. She looked so regretful and tired, much more than the child himself. “It turns out that lots of kids died because they are vampires who kept taking their blood! He’s lucky to be helped by one over there.”

“Vampires!” the man who accompanied Ryouma earlier exclaimed in shock. “So, they _are_ real!”

“Who helped you?” Ryouma felt himself asking. _Why I am not surprised? Why am I so calm? It feels like I’m used of vampires—_

The Child was going to answer, but his throat closed up and he started to cough. His mother hugged him worriedly as she went over to search for water. She had tears running down her face when she was back, but her son didn’t see it. Ryouma decided to go with the flow and stop thinking about questions he couldn’t answer.

“Can you just nod yes or no? We’d like to know who helped you.”

A nod.

“Was it a man?”

Yes.

“Old one?”

No.

“Good,” Ryouma’s company spoke up. He sounded sarcastic. “There are lots of young bloodsuckers in there!”

“Well, like it or not, the men are going to their… _lair_ ,” Ryouma replied, saying the last word as if it were poison. “They’ll burn the whole house.”

They were silent for a while, as they watched the child being given water by his mother. “He… he likes to draw.”

Ryouma stared at him. “I… I know which one that is.”

Why he could know which one was Dai-chan, he couldn’t remember.

* * *

“And so you spared Dai-chan.”

“Right.” Ryouma groaned and slid down so he was now lying on the bed. “I cannot remember much and I don’t know why. Maybe the reincarnation is going to disappear. I once read about things like this. It’s normal for reincarnation’s old memories to go away after a while.”

_Why? I wouldn’t know._

“Think some more,” Naito-kun instructed. “I know you can do it. What happened after they attacked the place?”

Ryouma struggled to find the fitting memory. “Dai-chan escaped and was captured by the vampires from the community. We… _someone_ told me where he was, so we raided the place where he was held captive. The rest is history.”

“Who…” Naito-kun trailed off and Ryouma waited for him. “Who… gave you the information?”

Ryouma didn’t say anything as he tried to remember. But even though he tried as hard as possible, he couldn’t conjure a name or a face. As if everything was blank. “I’m sorry, Naito-kun. I cannot remember. Damn, I feel like Dai-chan.” He attempted a smile. “Maybe this is what I got from mocking him too much.”

Naito-kun looked sympathetic and laughed. “That’s fine, Baba-chan. C’mon, let’s just go to sleep. We can talk about those bloodsuckers in the morning.”

“I still don’t like you calling them like that.”

“Sorry, sorry. Old habits die hard.” Naito-kun pulled the blanket so they were now covered in it. “But at least I made progress.”

“Yeah. Keep that promise of yours.” Ryouma wanted to brighten the situation, so he decided to tease the other a bit. “What is it again?”

“‘I should stop killing vampires. Not even the ones that threatened my friends.’”

It was said in a monotone, as if Naito-kun was reciting a boring textbook. Ryouma was satisfied nonetheless. “Right. Now, let’s just sleep.”

“Fine.” Naito-kun huffed and turned off the bedside lamp. “But before we sleep, Baba-chan, can I ask you something else?”

“Go ahead.”

“How are Dai-chan and Mao-kun?”

“Huh? They’re fine.” Ryouma couldn’t help but to laugh. “I bet all my money they’re going to be stronger than ever after that film.”

“I heard there’ll be sequels. Imagine if we get a similar role!”

Ryouma giggled. The voice was comforting in the darkness. “It’ll be very hard for me to imagine, to be honest. Us kissing and such.”

“Imagine us making out! Or you following me anywhere because you’re such a lovesick puppy!”

“Shush, you! I think it’ll be more of _you_ following _me_ , Naito-kun. That’ll be more believable. You look like a puppy anyway.”

“Hey! I hope there won’t be a hugging scene. Imagine me hugging such a flagpole!”

Ryouma threw a pillow at his direction. He could see Naito-kun’s silhouette as he caught it. “Wait until I get myself to the gym, dumbass. I once heard Dai-chan and Kei-chan talking about it. They think I’m too skinny.”

“Congratulations. You have such great friends.”

“Shut up.”

Naito-kun didn’t. “I’m still trying to imagine you with a six-pack.”

Ryouma snorted and patted his own belly. “Why would I need one?”

“Maybe for a role someday in the future?”

“That role better be a badass one!”

“Like what? A vampire hunter?”

“Nope. After your promise, I don’t want to trigger you.”

A short pause. Naito-kun was obviously touched. “I think a hunter will do for you nicely,” he eventually said. “After all, who would want a prey so skinny?”

“Hey!”

They laughed and joked about it for a while, until Naito-kun decided they _really_ should go to sleep. After a while of silence, Ryouma sent himself to the land of slumber.

* * *

Despite his words, Naito didn’t sleep until hours later. He stared at the dark ceiling of his familiar bedroom as if something would pop out from it. His mind was reeling and played memories from two days ago; something he would cherish for a long time.

_“It feels weird, to know that there’s someone who’s always been looking for me.”_

_“You don’t like it?”_

_Baba-chan scratched his hair and looked uncomfortable. Naito wanted to pat his back for some reason. They were alone in the secluded area of the park, where Naito was having a photo session and Baba-chan decided to visit him._

_“Naito-kun, I’m my own person.”_

_“You don’t like it?” Naito repeated. He wanted to know whether Baba-chan also wanted what he wanted. “If you don’t, we can arrange something.”_

_“I’m my own person.” Baba-chan was silent for a while. “I don’t want to live with someone else’s memories, even though they belong to my ancestor.”_

_Naito smiled. He couldn’t help it. “I can see that makes you uncomfortable.”_

_“Listen. If I sacrifice this, what do you have for me?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’ll be glad to get rid of these memories if you promise me something.” Baba-chan stared at him intensely, making him squirm. Despite his cheerful nature, there were times when Baba-chan was a force to be reckoned with. “Promise me that you won’t kill vampires again.”_

_“What?”_

_“I mean it. I know these memories of my ancestor’s vampire wife disturb you greatly. This is also one of the reasons why I consider deleting them. But if I have to do something for you, I expect something from you as well.”_

_“You do this for yourself.”_

_“Don’t lie to me, Naito-kun. I know how much you want to kill her yourself when we were in that grooming house. I can feel it ever since you saw her. Damn it, Naito-kun, from the first dream I had of her years ago, not long after we got to the realization that I am a complete reincarnation, you’ve been bothered.”_

_“You expect me to just abandon my_ life _?”_

 _“Yes.” Baba-chan paused. “And no. Yes, because I’m planning to abandon my life as well._ This _is_ half _of my mind, in case you don’t remember. No, because killing vampires is_ not _your only life goal. You’re more than just that kind of person. Have you thought about your career and your vampire friends? Dai-chan or Kei-chan? Or even Takki? Naito-kun, have you had enough?”_

_Naito couldn’t find his voice for a while, because every word Baba-chan said was right. Thinking about not killing whoever bloodsucker that came to his path seemed like a desert: dry and held no purpose._

_But at the same time he remembered the exiled vampires. Those were his friends. Dai-chan. Kei-chan. Takki. Even those two Yuutas, who finally decided to hide after the Inoue incident with Takki not long ago._

_And then the others that were related to them. Doori-kun, who did his best to take Kei-chan away. Mao-kun, who willed to fight as long as it was with Dai-chan and prioritized him over everything. The Prodigy, a.k.a. the Sakamoto kid, who had dreamed of being out and lived his own dream for years._

_All they wanted was a peaceful life._

_Eventually, he thought of the man standing before him. Baba-chan._

_A fellow VD with a vampire-like appearance._

_When he first knew that Baba-chan was a VD, Naito had intended to convert him into a vampire hunter as skilled as himself. What he didn’t expect was this…_ ~~ambiguous~~ weird _relationship that came to him. He was the one getting to know Baba-chan’s vampire friends. He was the one ending up saving them, even though he managed to satisfy his desire to annihilate those bloodsuckers. He was the one being jealous of a dead woman vampire just because he had felt things he couldn’t dechiper._

_In the end… he was the one following Baba-chan like a lovesick puppy._

_“I… I promise, Baba-chan.”_

_“Thank you very much.” Baba-chan ruffled his hair and smiled. “I think you should go back before they come looking for you.”_

_Before he turned and left the park, Baba-chan looked tired, but also relieved. Naito wondered if he had wanted to do that since a long time ago._

Baba-chan’s regular breathing next to Naito returned him to the present. He smiled slightly. _I might have lost something, but I just won something else_ , he thought as his mind changed to the memory from earlier this morning.

* * *

Yun looked surprised when he saw Naito and Baba-chan on his doorstep of their safe house. The surprise was quickly changed to alarm. “You are not allowed to enter. If you do, I won’t be held responsible of my actions.”

“We won’t do anything.”

“How am I supposed to believe you?”

“I want to have my memory modified,” Baba-chan suddenly spoke up, silencing the other two.

Yun stared at him open-mouthed before Naito decided to take action. “Are you going to let us in or not?”

“Wait. What?”

“I want to have my memory modified,” Baba-chan repeated. It was obvious that he was trying to be patient.

“I heard you. I just cannot believe it.” Yun’s gaze now was directed at Naito. “Do _you_ have anything to do with this?”

“Yes,” Naito replied, just to irritate this bloodsucker. 

“Not really,” Baba-chan intervened. “Can we talk inside?”

“Well, come in.” They were brought to the front room and were settled on the couches. “I don’t mind doing it and I’m sure Basshi-san doesn’t either, but I need to know more of this. What memories do you want to modify?”

“The ones belonged to my ancestor.”

Yun suddenly laughed. It was an unexpected reaction. “Why am I not surprised? One thing, though. You said _modified_ , not deleted. What kind of modification do you want?”

Baba-chan didn’t say anything for a while. “I don’t know if this is called modification. But… just leave the ones that Dai-chan needs to know. Any memory related to him. You may wipe out the rest.”

“I understand. Please wait here for a moment. I need to get a letter of consent you should sign.”

“Since when do you do that?” Naito blurted out.

The vampire smiled thinly. “Since we go into hiding.” He didn’t say anything else as he turned and left them in the room.

“Are you sure about this?” Naito asked, just because. Baba-chan merely stared at him.

A few moments later, when Yun had returned and Naito saw his fellow VD sign the letter, Naito felt his jealousy started to abate.

_He’s doing this for me, too._

It didn’t take Yun and Basshi-san to finish doing what they did best. When Baba-chan decided to crash in Naito’s house for the night, looking just as cheerful as his usual self, Naito’s jealousy subsided even more.

When night came and Baba-chan had just finished taking his late bath, Naito decided to put the memory alteration, along with his own jealousy, to a test.

“Baba-chan, tell me about how you found out Dai-chan is a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? This was actually very hard to write, but I kinda like the outcome.
> 
> References (I dunno why but I cannot put links in words here):  
> 1\. The ‘making out and following like a lovesick puppy’ (and also the art above) refer to a certain Pure film.
> 
> 2\. The gym part is a reference to one of Triple Zone episodes. Sorry but I don’t remember which.
> 
> 3\. The ‘hunter and six-pack’ part is a reference to Ryouma Baba’s role in Devil May Cry: The Live Hacker stageplay.
> 
> 4\. The BabaRyo VD revelation when he was playing Tezuka is a reference to this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Uou8CvUhUk  
> This one is played by Dai-chan and Takuya, but I like to think Baba and Naito did this as well.  
> I haven’t watched all Season 1 TeniMyu performances.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! I promise we'll get back to our main guys soon enough ^^


	3. Turn the Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human being and errand boy, Kyousuke starts his career as Daisuke Watanabe's personal assistant. Despite his simple life, he is more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy New Year! Hope 2020 is great for all of us.  
> I know it's been months. I'm sorry. There are too much things to do and too little time.  
> However, I managed to finish this. First fic posted in the new decade. If you guys are still around, enjoy!

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_(Art by LaClairElena)_

_._

_._

_._

It turned out being under the spotlight wasn’t as easy as Kyousuke thought. He was prepared for more attention. After all, he had seen how Dai-chan handled all those fans of his. That man was suave and knew exactly what he was doing.

But still, that didn’t mean Kyousuke could enjoy any of it in a blink of an eye.

Especially when he had blinked so much today.

“Mao, you look like you didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

 _Good observation_ , Kyousuke wanted to reply, but he knew that wouldn’t do any good. So, he merely looked up—since when he had put his head on the table?—and blinked a few times at his vampire patron. “I’m fine, Dai-chan. Thanks for asking.”

Despite his reassurance, Dai-chan still looked worried. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat down before him. The changing room was empty except for the two of them. “I don’t have a lot of things to do today, so I think I can manage myself on my own. Why don’t you go home and rest?”

The offer sounded like a drop of water in a desert. “For real?”

“Sure. You look like you need one.”

“Thanks, Dai-chan. Call me if there’s an emergency.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m still your assistant, you know. I have the right to know if something happens to you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The vampire grinned and kissed Kyousuke’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I will. But just as a last resort.”

“ _Dai-chan_. I’m being serious here.”

“So am I.” With that, Dai-chan stood and pulled Kyousuke to his feet. “Now scram. Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow. Should I ask someone to take you home?”

“No need. I can go by myself.”

It was obvious that Dai-chan wanted to object, but he finally agreed. “Alright then,” he said and placed a peck on Kyousuke’s other cheek. “Don’t forget your gear.”

The last word made him laugh. “I’m going home, not doing a parasailing or something.”

“You know what I mean.”

Kyousuke took his mask and sunglasses and wore them. Ever since his new role, he decided not to attract attention of his new fans. “I do. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

With that, they parted ways.

* * *

As Kyousuke plopped down to the couch in his comfortable apartment, he began to think. There was another reason why he got so little sleep.

After all, who would like waking up on the cold, hard floor even though you know _for sure_ that you had slept on a comfortable bed?

When he decided to live alone, he ended up in the corridor in his first night. Since then, he decided to put away his keys (including ones towards the balcony) somewhere he couldn’t reach when he wasn’t fully awake. It did the trick, since even though he still sleptwalk, he would wake up in his own house instead of some public place and made an embarrassment out of himself.

But nowadays…

Ever since the confrontation and Takki’s rescue mission, Kyousuke felt like he was getting worse. Sleep became something he wanted to avoid. Strangely, it wasn’t because of the sleepwalking, because it stayed the same, but from everything in his mind.

To make long story short, Kyousuke had weird dreams about things he didn’t experience but did recognize.

_And all of them involved—_

Kyousuke jumped from the couch he was sitting on. He didn’t want to think about it, despite the fact the images were still playing in his mind.

_He was in a hotel, a long time ago—_

“Okay, okay, suit yourself,” he said to himself as he closed his eyes and sat back down. There was no use of fighting the flashback now. He had tried before, and it hadn’t ended well.

_Kyousuke opened his eyes. He sat up on his bed and looked around. He was in a hotel room and sleeping on a single bed. He knew it was the outing venue for Dai-chan’s fan event. He would never forget it, after all, for it was the first time he had been trusted to do such thing._

_He stepped out his bed and left the room._

Kyousuke knew he was walking and all that, but it felt like he wasn’t the one _doing_ it.

_The floor felt cold on his bare feet, but he didn’t seem to care. He opened the key and walked out, right towards the room across from his. The room was unlocked. Maybe the owner forgot to lock it? Or maybe he just wanted Kyousuke to come straight in. Who knows?_

Kyousuke felt himself stopping right next to the bed.

_Dai-chan was sleeping. He looked so peaceful._

* * *

“Mao, are you feeling better today?”

“Yes. Thanks for asking.”

Dai-chan shrugged and put down his script, deciding to fully enjoy the break. They were in the changing room; three days after Dai-chan sent him home. Since they knew they would be left alone while the rest of the cast were out to the nearby restaurant, Kyousuke decided to bring him his usual stash of blood. For some reason, watching Dai-chan enjoying his stash of blood was fascinating. Kyousuke would never admit this to anyone, but that sight held a special place in his memory.

Maybe that was why he was more than willing to donate his blood for his patron.

“Mao? You’re spacing out.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“What? Like what you see?” Dai-chan teased, lifting his hand to wipe the blood on his mouth. Kyousuke watched him without blinking. He was too fascinated to feel embarrassed. No doubt, Dai-chan was mesmerizing. “Alright, stop that. I’m just drinking, you know. It’s not like you haven’t seen that before.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I’ve been dying to ask you this.” Dai-chan closed the bottle and placed it back on the table. “This stash tastes much better than the previous ones and I’m sure you didn’t buy this in the usual place. Where did you get this?”

“Oh?” Kyousuke was honestly surprised that Dai-chan didn’t even have _inkling_ about this. “It’s mine.”

Total silence.

“ _Your_ blood?”

Kyousuke nodded.

“ _Yours_?”

“Yes.” _Why does he look so surprised?_

Dai-chan eyed the bottle next to him and didn’t say anything else.

That day, Kyousuke didn’t find him after rehearsals.

* * *

It took the assistant six days to realize that he was being avoided, and it was confusing.

The vampire answered neither his calls nor his messages, didn’t want to see him, and always went with his friends whenever they were on break. Kyousuke couldn’t catch him alone.

Overall, it was an exhausting week. Dai-chan didn’t want to speak to him, he still had weird dreams when he was sleeping, and he had sudden paperwork to do. Kyousuke had planned to confront his patron when he planned to leave with his co-stars (he wouldn’t have the heart to reject him in front of people, would he?), when he saw a certain someone passing by.

It gave him an idea. _Right._

“Kei-chan, do you have time?”

Kei-chan turned at Kyousuke and it was obvious that he was holding a smile. “Anything for Dai-chan’s sweetheart.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Kei-chan to understand what was going on.

“It’s not your fault that Dai-chan is angry at you.”

“Kei-chan is right. This isn’t your fault at all.” Baba-chan’s voice rang behind them. Kyousuke wondered if Kei-chan told him to come so they could judge their oldest vampire friend together. “That dumbass. Wait until I bash his head in.”

“Please don’t fight.”

Baba-chan grinned and stood. “I’ll just knock some sense into his head when I have the chance. You do know your history, right?”

“What history?”

“Dai-chan’s history about the kid that looked like you and all that. He told you about that, right?”

“You mean the kid that liked to dance?”

“Right. Did he say that the kid looked like you?”

“I… I think so.” It had been a long time ago since Dai-chan told Kyousuke about his vampire origins, and before Takki’s rescue, he’d just told him about his friends’ true nature. “I think he mentioned it when he told me his story. I think it’s just a coincidence.”

“Coincidence or not,” Kei-chan intervened. “It definitely shapes how Dai-chan sees a donor. Too bad that you’re a mere human being, Mao-kun. We don’t have records on human beings.”

“What record?”

Kei-chan and Baba-chan exchanged glances and knowing smirks.

Kyousuke got goosebumps.

* * *

“We shouldn’t go in there.”

“Why?”

“Just don’t.” Doori-kun yawned right after the last word left his mouth. If Kyousuke didn’t hear Kei-chan asking Doori-kun to accompany him in this place, he’d be confused of what the human was doing right now. They should’ve been sleeping! “The last time I tried, it almost cost me my life. They have this sensor that will electrocute non-vampires that try to get in. I didn’t know where that electricity came to hit me. Still don’t.”

Kyousuke eyed the widely open double doors. Kei-chan and Baba-chan had entered the room, which looked like an old library, since an hour ago. He could see books arranges in the shelves and wondered what they were about.

“Don’t worry. If they bring you here, they’ll tell you what it is about. After all, who wants to be woken up at 2 AM just for uselessly waiting in front of an underground secret library?”

“Right.”

“They have the all records of the vampire there, community or not. Maybe they’ll be able to find something that’ll help you.”

“Right,” Kyousuke repeated.

* * *

It took Kei-chan and Baba-chan thirty more minutes to emerge. It was obvious that they were taking notes. When they did, Kyousuke and Doori were already dozing on the floor. However, their enthusiasm was enough to wake them up.

“We don’t know about your ancestors, Mao-kun, but there are some explanations about Dai-chan’s behavior. Let’s go.”

Baba-chan excused himself, saying that he wanted to sleep on his own bed. “I’ll see Dai-chan tomorrow, by the way. Let me talk to him.”

“Suit yourself.”

The remaining group went back to Kei-chan’s apartment, and the vampire let his donor sleep. After they were left alone, Kyousuke watched as he opened his notes and showed his (obviously rushed) handwriting.

“I don’t know why I cannot take decent pictures of the pages. I had to ask Baba-chan to read this out loud while I wrote. Sorry for making you guys wait.”

“It’s fine. What is it?”

“Let me ask you something first. Do you know how donors work?”

“Just like what I see whatever Doori-kun does.”

“Well, that’s the simple way to do it. Donors are more than just that. Do you know that us vampires who have donors are called guardians?”

“Yes.”

“Who told you?”

“Doori-kun. But I still don’t know why.”

“That’s because we’re supposed to take care of them. _Guard_ them against everything.” Kei-chan looked down at his notes and started to read. “That’s why most of guardians are friends or lovers of their donors. Wait. Uh… it also affects the blood we consume. I’m glad I can find an explanation of this phenomenon.”

“Dai-chan says it tastes better.”

“True. That’s why… wait. This one.” Kei-chan stopped flipping the pages. “Yes, you’re right. There’s also an emotional aspect in it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I said, donors and guardians are usually friends or lovers. It’s not a one-sided relationship, with both doing the taking and giving. This enriches the emotions between them, and so they become closer and more… intimate. Other than emotions, it also influences the guardian’s state of mind, which makes them think the blood tastes better than anything else.”

“I’ve been giving Dai-chan my blood since months ago. Do you think he just noticed it now?”

“I’m not sure. I think he has a thought but didn’t say it because of how he is. Besides, as far as I am concerned, he always picks the stash you give him. I haven’t seen him buying retail blood for a while now.” Kei-chan stopped. “One thing, though. Why didn’t you give him his usual retail blood in the first place?”

Kyousuke smiled sheepishly. “That time, I was caught up with Naito-kun’s fake silver jewelries and missed the train. The place was closed and I didn’t know what else to do. I was desperate because I knew Dai-chan needed it for the next day, since it was a silver-themed photoshoot. So I called Doori-kun, who gave me temporary equipments needed and taught me the ropes.”

Kei-chan watched him open-mouthed. “Wait, Doori-kun knows about this?”

“Yes.”

“He _taught_ you?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. That kid never mentions this to me. I should dig this from him.” A pause. “Anyway, this means that Dai-chan is pretty much used to your blood. I wonder why he makes such a fuss _right now_.”

“Well, he indeed said ‘I’ve been dying to ask’. That means he’s known already, or at least had some inkling.”

“Right.”

“Kei-chan, why the disapproval? I mean… with our relationship now, shouldn’t he be more open instead?”

“Right. That’s what I want to talk to you about.” Kei-chan returned to his book. “Actually, not all vampires are ready with such burden. Having a donor is like taking care of someone. Every emotions and actions you do might affect him in some way. He can still have his usual retail blood, but yours is the best and he will never be able to get that out from his mind. I think that’s too much for Dai-chan to handle.”

“So, what you mean is that he doesn’t want to have me as his donor because he doesn’t want to _depend_ on me?” It didn’t sit well with the human. “That sounds really selfish.”

“I know that’s how it sounds for you. But please remember that he’d been by himself for hundreds of years. It’s not that easy to just be open to someone else.”

That silenced the human. He had a point, after all.

* * *

When Kyousuke was home a few hours later, it was almost dawn. He didn’t notice, though, for his mind was spinning. There were lots of things he couldn’t stop thinking about.

He settled on the couch and fell asleep there.

His dreams was weird, to say the least. It felt like a flashback, but what else was new?

* * *

Kyousuke was standing in front of Theater Sun Mall. He wondered when this was exactly, but maybe that wasn’t important. It was obvious that this was years ago, when he was the last one to go home and he knew that. He had to take care of those stuck up actors needs instead of trying his luck under the spotlight.

It wasn’t the best time of his life, after all. Something he would rather forget.

 _But this was before I meet Dai-chan_ , he thought because the flashback confused him. _I’m still this place’s errand boy, so why—_

“…lucky you.”

The voice was familiar. From the edge of his vision, Kyousuke could see two figures, one taller than the other, walking down the street not far from where he was standing.

_Dai-chan!_

It took Kyousuke a few seconds to realize who was beside him. “Doori-kun?” he whispered.

Doori-kun was talking. He looked much younger than the last time Kyousuke saw him in Kei-chan’s house— _that was just a few hours ago!_ —but as animated as ever as he said something to Kyousuke’s guardian. Whatever he was talking about, it certainly didn’t mean good because Dai-chan’s expression didn’t light up like he used to. He wondered what it was.

Kyousuke could see Dai-chan’s frown as he looked away from the streets and right to the theater.

Their eyes met.

Dai-chan nodded.

Kyousuke couldn’t even do the same. He looked away, the surprise overwhelming him.

Dai-chan and Doori-kun kept walking and talking, but Kyousuke was rooted on his spot. He dared to move around a minute later, and decided to chase him down the street. He stopped on a intersection, but decided to try his luck and turned left.

When he finally saw the vampire, his heart sank.

Dai-chan was lying on the sidewalk, right under the street lamp as if he needed to be under the spotlight even though he was unconscious. Kyousuke hurriedly ran, knelt next to him, and shook him awake until he could feel Dai-chan twitch.

“Are you okay?”

Dai-chan blinked a few times. “W-what… what happened?”

Kyousuke was confused. He was certain he didn’t experience this _at all_ … but he decided to focus on the vampire. He let his hand supporting Dai-chan’s back. “I don’t know. Can you sit?”

“Y-yeah. I’m good.” Dai-chan looked worried. “Did you see who attacked me?”

“I’m sorry, but I only saw you on the ground when I was walking home.” This confused him even more. This place was usually safe from things like this. He knew it well; The Theater Errand Boy had to go home in ungodly hours, after all. Gosh. That old job of his felt like something so far in the past. “This neighborhood is usually safe. Do you live far from here? I can walk you home.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Can you help me up?”

Kyousuke did what he was asked.

“Thank you.”

“It’s fine. Are you sure you don’t need me to walk you home?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Dai-chan eyed him for a moment, unnerving Kyousuke. “Wait a sec.”

“What is it?”

“I was walking with a boy your age… where is he?”

That was when Kyousuke realized that Doori-kun was missing. He shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said the truth. “I only saw you here. Alone.”

“Are… are you sure?”

Kyousuke would do _anything_ to erase the worry from his guardian’s face. It made worry creeping in him as well, even though he knew it was a dream. “Yes. Should we call the cops?”

Dai-chan paused. He was obviously thinking about it. “No, no. I’ll take care of it. I think I know who did this, so you don’t need to worry. Thank you for your concern.”

The human couldn’t say anything else as he watched the vampire ran away.

He woke up right after Dai-chan was gone from his vision. It was already morning, and as he washed his face, the confusion stayed.

_What on earth does that dream supposed to mean?_

* * *

“Mao? Can I talk to you?”

Kyousuke would love to answer with a sarcastic remark, but found no strength to do so. He was too sleepy. “I can see why not. Maybe we should be alone.”

Dai-chan looked awful and tired, but his eyes lightened. “Let’s go, then.”

They found an empty room and Kyousuke locked it, knowing what exactly Dai-chan wanted to say. He sat down on the couch across from his guardian. “I’m sure Baba-chan talked to you.” _Or you won’t be here_ left unsaid.

“Apparently it’s my turn to be lectured.” He let out a tired laugh.

“Didn’t you get enough sleep?”

“High five.”

“Should I leave you to sleep? You should rest.”

“Yes, after we’re done talking.”

“Then talk.”

“I want to apologize. I know it’s unfair to you.” Dai-chan looked away from his assistant. “It’s just… it’s really hard to accept… what you did.”

“Don’t make it sound like it’s my fault, Dai-chan.”

“It is not. But you really should’ve told me.”

Kyousuke nodded. “You’re right. I didn’t know how bad the effect was to you.”

“It’s not necessarily bad, but… I need time to come around. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me. You still don’t.”

“Is that so? It’s not like I don’t want to be your guardian, but I just… I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“You know I can take care of myself.”

Dai-chan regarded him for a moment. “I know you do,” he replied, a bemused smile on his lips. Maybe he was remembering how Kyousuke fought in the grooming house, which felt like ages ago. “Well, please give me a chance, Mao. It’s not that easy for me.”

Kyousuke couldn’t help but to smile. “I have given you one since the first time we met.”

“Thank you.” Dai-chan sat next to him and pulled him to a hug. “You know... I miss you.”

“Same here.”

They cuddled in silence for a moment before Dai-chan spoke again. “You know, I actually have something for you, but… no, it’s stupid.”

“What is it?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Of course I do.”

“No.”

“Dai-chan, _please_.”

Dai-chan looked embarrassed, but he pulled out something from his pocket: a velvet box. “I save this for the right time, which is when you’ve properly become my donor. But since it’s so messed up already, here.”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“What?”

“Forget it.” Not wanting to embarrass the vampire even further, Kyousuke merely took and opened the box. It was not a ring that was inside. Instead there was a golden necklace, with thin chain and a D pendant on the middle. Its simplicity was breathtaking. “Wow.”

“You don’t need to wear it. I just want to give it to you. Some kind of reminder. Or something. D for Donor.”

“It can also stand for Daisuke, Dai-chan. I’ll think of it that way.” _Don’t belittle yourself_. Kyousuke felt warm. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Just…”

“ _Thank you,_ Dai-chan.”

“Okay, okay. You’re welcome.” Dai-chan let out a nervous laugh, which sounded odd on him. “Next time, please tell me if you’re going to give me a stash of your blood. I don’t need another heart attack.”

“Do you even _have_ a heart?”

“Mao, _please_.”

Kyousuke couldn’t help grinning. “Alright, alright. Of course I’ll tell you.”

“Okay. So. We’re good?”

“Yes. We’re good.” The last two words made his day, to be honest.

When Kyousuke felt the weight of his guardian next to him, he realized that Dai-chan had fallen asleep. He lifted the necklace from the box and wore it around his neck. His fingers played with the pendant for a while before he too, fell asleep.

 _Donors have emotional bond with their guardian_ , Kei-chan’s voice rang in his mind. _They are more than just people who give their blood, just like the guardian is more than a protector in danger. They can be best friends or lovers, it’s up to them. But they do have something special between them._

Maybe that was why he had that dream. It was a sign that they did have something special. Kyousuke would do _anything_ to erase the worry from Dai-chan’s expression. Plus, seeing Dai-chan’s eyes lit up when he saw the necklace around Kyousuke’s neck after they woke up a few hours later, it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!  
> Parasailing bit in the beginning is a reference to their trip to Malaysia.  
> The last dream Mao has is from Story III.  
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
